Efforts to address the efficiency and performance of our new MALDI-ITMS were imitated in our lab recently. A trapping strategy termed matched trapping, which utilizes most of the ion population of the wide kinetic energy distribution by properly timing the RF trapping field to match the energy distribution of the desorbed ions, achieved a trapping efficiency >50% as measured directly; advances in the understanding of resonant ejection leads to improved detection parameters for mass range extension which improved detection efficiency more than a order of magnitude; a careful investigation of mass isolation revealed that if no discontinuity of RF field is present in the scan functions, a mass isolation efficiency of better than 90% could be achieved as measured again directly. This make sensitive MS/MS more practical with ITMS. The success of this undertaking, paved the way for the development of a practical sensitive biological ITMS. Two papers describing these developments have been prepared and will be submitted for publication in the near future.